Electronic devices are often mounted in a frame, or vertical rack structure, especially in office or commercial settings. This technique is referred to as “rack mounting.” Most rack structures include four vertical rails or strips that have vertically aligned holes for securing horizontal rail assemblies. The secured horizontal rail assemblies create slots or drawers into which the electronic devices are received. The holes are spaced a predetermined distance apart with adjacent vertical strips having matching holes, so that each hole is part of a horizontal pair.
Over the years, the computer industry has developed a wide variety of rack mounting systems, which may vary from one industry or application to another. Most computer racks arc between 24 and 42 “rack units” in height, with each rack unit being about 1.75 inches high. A standard rack is 19 inches wide, however, wider racks, for example 23 inch wide racks, are also available. Rack systems generally support a plurality of electronic devices, such as Web-servers, security systems, applications servers, fans, power modules, data servers, telecommunication equipment, and other desired servers and network components. When devices are rack mounted it is often desirable to provide access to components without having to remove the electronic devices from the rack. For example, if a component or card is failing, it may be desirable to remove power from the car to limit damage. In addition, hot swapping is a desirable feature in rack mounted devices in order to limit down time. Hot swapping is the insertion or removal of a circuit board, line card or other components of the electronic devices without powering down the whole system.